


5 hints

by PluvioPencil



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, First Kiss, Identity Reveal, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PluvioPencil/pseuds/PluvioPencil
Summary: Tanaka knows five things about his soulmate.Luckily, those things help him find them.Ps. Tanaka likes moles.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744033
Comments: 1
Kudos: 166





	5 hints

Tanaka knew five things about his soulmate. 

One; Black hair. Silky, soft, perfect. He’d dreamt of seeing black in front of his nose, burying his head into it and placing a gentle kiss. Now, black hair wasn’t an answer. In japan, and most countries really, black hair was not a rarity, in fact a whopping 75 to 85% of people worldwide had black hair! Yes, Tanaka had done his research. But hair could look distinctive, it was thick or particularly fluffy, or coiled tight; as beautiful as those were, his soulmate had dead straight hair, a blue shine. Which was, admittedly, still common in east Asia. But he had other clues to find them.

Second, they were hardworking, they were really really hard working. A more recent find, due a dream where his soulmate had been studying a dream Tanaka hadn’t actually featured in. He was belt over a desk, scrawling across pages and pages of biology and maths, back cramped and neck sore. 

The dream had been short, and the passing of time felt fast. Hours blurred together, studying going on for hours as the shadow of the pen pot swept steadily across maths notes. By the time, the pot’s shadow had touched the other side of the page, the writing had gone from neat and small, to wild and swirly, barely keeping to the straight lines. He had two dreams like this, boring, but oddly with how wonderfully sharp they were, he’d recognised some of the work. The topic, trigonometry! And had actually managed to get the adjacent on the right line! He’d actually gotten above a 40! He was sure, his soulmate would be amused at his new method of revising.

Third; His Soulmate lived or was going to live in Miyagi. Oh yeah, he’d seen it twice now.

Once, Tanaka dream of leaning against a cold wall in the train station near the school, looking up at the times and checked their phone, but Tanaka couldn’t read it. 

He’d then gotten on a train, sat against the window, looking out of the rising and falling fields and rice paddies, the mountains rolling in the distance.  
Beautiful.

The second time, they’d been at Ukai’s shop, talking to Ukai and laughing, then leaving with a bag of meat buns. Walking down the route Tanaka usually took to school, and arriving at the school and there, in the distance, was Tanaka and Nishinoya running away from an irate Daichi, Noya tripping over the too long rope he was carrying. 

“What has you laughing?” Noya said, slapping him around the back. 

“The time we made a zip wire,” Tanaka said, sitting at his desk besides Ennoshita’ s; who had been moved there as the only person who could force him to listen to the teacher. “We should make a swing next.”

Noya grinned, “After school?”

“What about Daichi?”

“We skive off last lesson.” Noya hissed, sitting and crossing one leg over the other, resting his chin in one hand. “The ladies love a little rebellion.”  
“Seriously?” Tanaka grinned, holding up his fist for a bump. “Right, last lesson we’ll set it up and-  
“Good morning.” Enno sat beside them, and despite not being there at morning practise (for reasons he refused to disclose) he looked sleep deprived and stressed. 

“You ok bro?” Noya asked, “If there’s-

“Nishinoya-kun.” They all froze, looking to the front of the class where the teacher had just arrived, early by 5 minutes. “You’re not in this class.”

“Sorry sensei!” He yelled, leaping from Tanaka’s desk. “Don’t forget Ryou!” He yelled, dodging between desks to get outside. 

“Whatever you’re planning. Stop.”

“What?” Tanaka gasped. “You think we’re planning something?”

“Fine, plotting, scheming, conspiring.” He sighed, slumping forward, “Pick one.”

“Hey man, you really ok?”

“Tanaka! Take your seat please.”

He waved him off as they all stood to say good morning before registration and class begun. “Sorry sensei!”

Tanaka zoned out of the class pretty quick.  
The fourth thing he knew about his soulmate; was the mole, he’d only seen in close up, very close cushioned by soft pale skin. He’d kissed it, at least in a few dreams; he seemed to really like it, he sighed. He wanted to kiss it now. It seemed important to older him. He did seem to have a thing for people with moles. Kiyoko to name the most obvious. Suga to name one he would never-ever speak of. To Anyone. Including Noya. Hell, he now viewed Sugawara as team mum. Having a crush on him in first year had been a simple stumble his sempai phase.

He sighed loudly, that even the teacher heard and turned to glare at him. He hadn’t been so dazed since she’d made seating switch. However, her eyes flickered to Ennoshita, and Tanaka almost startled at the pity there.

Without a word, she turned back to her white board. Tanaka often zoned out, but usually Ennoshita would keep him on task, yet today, for once, Ennoshita didn’t call him out of it. Usually by now he would’ve been poked, or even kicked if he fell asleep.

This time it was Enno who looked like he’d fall asleep any second. Of course, he had a perpetually sleepy look. But this wasn’t sleepy. This was tired, eye bags and heavy limbs galore. 

Tanaka reached over and poked him in the shoulder, surprising him before Enno jerked himself awake by slamming his head on the desk. 

Two, more tired than usual, eyes turned to him. “Pay attention.” He grumbled. 

“You first.” Tanaka sighed, frowning at his friend. “Are you ok bro?”

“Fine.” He said curtly, turning away to glare hazily at the teacher. 

“Clearly not.” Tanaka muttered, before pretending to scribble notes while the teacher looked back. Hopefully she had not heard his voice.

“Tanaka-kun.” He jerked, dragging a dark line across his work. He was going to be sent out of the room, he hung his head and started to stand. “Take Ennoshita to the nurses office before he passes out.” He blinked in surprise and then down at Ennoshita who looked from the teacher and back to him, grey obvious under his eyes. 

“Yes sensei.” 

When Ennoshita didn’t move he grabbed him by the arm and half lifted him from his seat. “Come on come on, sleep eyed man; you need to rest so you can come to practise!”

“I already told you.” He mumbled, following obediently out of the room, “I’m not coming to practise today or tomorrow. I can’t.”

“Well, fine.” Tanaka replied, unwilling to push him. “But you need to rest. You look dead tired.”

“I always look tired.”

“Well, you look dead then.”

“Gee,” Ennoshita yawned, bumping his nose into Tanaka’s back when he stopped outside the nurse’s office. “Thanks,” He added, mumbling into Tanaka’s shoulder. He jerked backwards. “Sorry.”

“Its fine,” He said leading the way in. “Now, what bed do you prefer? Window?”

“I’m fine.”

Tanaka rolled his eyes, then dragged him to the bed and push him over so he collapsed into the crisp white sheets. “Sleepy time Ennoshita!” He grinned.

The other boy groaned and flopped back, head lolling off the other side. 

Tanaka yanked his shoes off and dumped them on the floor. “Sleep. Rest.” He shrugged, “Whatever, Otherwise I’ll be forced to skip aaaall my lessons-

He paused for effect

“Just to watch you.” 

“Go back to class Tanaka.” He groaned, rolling and crawling until he was safely tucked inside the covers. 

“Fine fine.” Tanaka moaned, turning away. “Make sure you rest for practise.”

“I told you!” He yelled. “I can’t!” Tanaka slammed the door.

Sadly, that afternoon he and Noya were spotted by a very irate Daichi, half way through making their gym 3 swing, Noya’s arms bundled with rope and Tanaka sporting not one, but three rough design sketches. Tanaka shuddered as he changed and it was not because of the cool draft.

“Hey Ryou.” Noya said, clasping his shoulder in sympathy. “Don’t think about it.”

“But he looked so angry Noya.”

“I know man.” Noya wiped at tear running down his cheeks. “Kiyoko will grace us with her presence soon!”

“I was thinking about nice things this morning.” Tanaka bemoaned. “Now it’s just-

He shuddered

“Daichi’s glare.”

Noya gulped, pulling on his gym shirt. “What things?”

“Soulmate.” 

“Ooh!” Noya grinned. “What what what? Learn something new?”

Tanaka hummed. “Karasuno.” He pulled on a knee guard. “Student; I hope. And that we meet before I leave.”

“No way! Ryou that’s great!” Noya smacked him on the back. “You will, you will! Now, let’s go play!”

It was a few days until Ennoshita turned up again, looking more tired than ever, slumping at his desk in class but stubbornly staying awake. He even dragged his way to practise, his gym shirt inside out, one sock missing.

Daichi took one look and exchanged a concerned glance with their coach. 

“Right, we’ll have a few three on threes and leave it at that. Its Friday go do… whatever kids do there’s days. Have a team sleep over, I don’t know.”

“A team sleep over?” Daichi asked. “We could,” He turned to his vice. “Why not?”

“But where?”

“My dad’s away!” Tanaka yelled, “We can use the sitting room!”

“What about your sister?”

Tanaka shrugged, “She just drinks in the kitchen when she has an essay due.”

“I wish I could do that!” Noya whined loudly.

“You’re underaged!” Ukai snapped, “And no, you can’t buy from my store; even with a licence.” He scowled down at Tanaka from his perch. 

Daichi turned a bone cold glare on his underclassmen and Tanaka hunched his shoulders. It really hadn’t been worth the effort only to be chased out of the store by a screaming angry coach. 

Vodka might’ve been a stretch. 

Noya had a drawer of clothes at his house; and Enno looked like he would just stay home if given the chance, instead he had been dragged there by Tanaka, leant some Pajamas and was now passed out on Tanaka’s sofa while the others met the team closer to school; outside Ukai’s shop to pick up some sweets.

“If you’re here try for alcohol again Tanaka, get out,” was how they were greeted as Ukai looked up from his magazine.

“No, no. Meat buns and sweets only! And maybe some fizzy drinks.” Ukai glared at them from over his papers. “Have you all eaten properly.” He asked, at the others crowded into the doorway. “And close that door! It’s cold!”

“Suga, Asahi and I have food to cook.” Daichi spoke up and shared a grin with Suga. “Our parents have been preparing us for adult life.”

“Good, make sure your underclassmen eat properly.” He said, watching as Noya and Tanaka piled food on the counter. “Absolutely not.” He said, taking the five giant chocolate bars they’d just added. “Also no.” He pushed a few items off, “And no, keep adding more, and I keep taking them off. OY!” He snapped. “Nishinoya! You’re not feeding an entire army of cookie monsters! Put. Those. Back!”

Noya sulked and dumped his arm loads of cookies back onto the shelf before dragging his feet to the measly – at least in his opinion – pile of sweets. It was actually a lot, but Noya wanted more. 

Back in the sitting room, Ennoshita was still passed out on the coach; Tanaka’s t-shirt a tad too baggy and jogger rolled just one to stop from hiding his (Tanaka’s) volleyball socks. His hair was still wet, and Tanaka gave him a quick poke, pushing cold strands into his forehead. “Enno! Everyone’s here. Get up.” He pushed him upwards and scooted in next to him Noya quickly following, Enno slumped against his shoulder before righting himself. 

The kitchen was half open to the sitting room, And Suga easily took charge with the food; all three started to prepare a cheap meal they’d bought before meeting up. 

“So!” Noya started loudly. “What now?”

“Pillow Fight!” Hinata yelled, reaching for a cushion.

“No no no! That’s my dad’s special coach cushion!” 

“oh.”

“hm, Ryou learnt something new about his soulmate!” Noya shared, 

“Noya!” Tanaka blushed red, “Come on man!”

“What?” Kinoshita yelped. “Tell us?”

“Karasuno…” Tanaka mumbled. 

“We should find them!” Hinata yelled, almost tumbling over Kageyama.

“Well, not now.”

Suga appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. “What else do you know Tanaka?”

“We’re really doing the cliché soulmate talk?” Asahi mumbled in front of the stove.

“Oy! Asahi! I’ll grill you next!” Noya shrieked, only to add a louder “Sorry Seako Nee chan!” When there were three loud thumps from upstairs, he turned back to Tanaka. “Now tell us, or I’ll spill where you hide your porn.”

Tanaka flushed and growled; “You wouldn’t.”

“Wanna bet?”

He slouched back into the sofa, not missing how the others; minus the third years in the kitchen leaned forwards “Well –

“Wait for us!” Suga came in, carrying a large bowl of rice and vegetables. “We raided for bowls if that’s ok.”

Tanaka waved him off and stood to help them bring a few other things; before settling back into the sofa. “Asahi, what do you know about your soulmate.” He watched in amusement as Asahi slowly grew steadily red. “Looks like you’ve had at least a few fun dreams.” He added with a wink with turned to a grin as Asahi made a choking noise and turned even darker. 

“Asahi?!” Noya grinned, leaning across into Asahi’s face where he sat on the floor. “I will get back to you immediately after- He turned and leaned into Tanaka. “Ryou! Don’t try and weasel your way outa this?” He sat back with a grin, and Tanaka looked around realising everyone, from Hinata and Kageyama scowling at each other on the love seat, to Daichi, Suga and Asahi bowling out food on the floor, Tsukishima had actually turned up although, that was most likely due to Yamaguchi dragging him along and they now sat further back, almost hiding behind the other 2nd years. Even Enno had turned to face him interest.

“Don’t keep us waiting man.” Noya pushed.

Tanaka held up his hand, “Black hair, Hard-working, Stern, Mole, Karasuno.” He said. 

Enno frowned.

“I also… I saw me, spiking, through their eyes, but it was zoomed in? I think? So I couldn’t tell how close to the court it was from.”

Enno frowned some more, scowl marking his usually tired looks. He looked at Tanaka, specifically his thumbs.

“Suga has a mole.” Hinata pointed out.

“He doesn’t have black hair.” Tsukishima hummed, thin smirk curving lips. “Chibi.”

Hinata growled, but a hash glare from Daichi stopped him from screaming at the condescending middle blocker.

“no way… Tanaka!” Noya turned to him. “Kiyoko has a mole? And she’s always on the side of the court!”

“I thought of that!” Tanaka replied, “But, even though all my future dreams are super close up it seemed kind a short for her.”

“At one point I thought she was mine.” Noya sighed.

“Why?” Asahi asked, then blushed looking anywhere but Noya.

“All my future dreams were in black and white, until recently.” Noya shrugged. “They have a brown ponytail, not black. And Kiyoko-san doesn’t even wear her hair up often. I still stan though.” 

“So, you’ve both met your-your soulmates?” Asahi asked, “But don’t know who they are?”

“Yeah” Noya sighed. “But… I think they might be really tall; I really really like tall.”

“But Noya, You’re so short!” Kino poked out, flicking him int the fore.

Noya screeched, smacking away his hand and almost launching himself in a violent attack if not for Tanaka grabbing his arms. 

“Eat your food.” Daichi growled. Shoving a bowl into Noya’s hands to distract him. It worked.

“It might still be Kiyoko,” Noya mumbled around a mouthful to Tanaka. “Yours I mean. She might cut her hair. I don’t know.”

Tanaka took a bowl from Daichi, leaning back into the sofa with a heavy whine, finally twisting his thumbs just so-

A small scar sat on the tip, pale. “I wanna meet my soulmate.” He was speaking, but Enno could only see the scar, could only hear white noise. “They seem so perfect, and a perfect little mole, perfect for kissing.” He added under his breath. Enno choked on his rice behind him, coughing and spluttering. He patted him on the back absently. “No one here has met their soulmate, right? I mean… you know’s who they are they also know.”

Surprisingly, five hands went up. “Narita? You too?”

“Classmate,” He answered simply, “Suzume,” 

“Huh, Daichi, Suga you guys too? Tsukishima, Yamaguchi?” Noya added, eyes saucer wide. 

“Daichi,” Suga jerked his thumb at the boy beside him. “We found out last year.”

Daichi flushed slightly and looked away from the surprised team. 

“oh.” A few murmured. “Makes sense,” Noya said.

“How?” Daichi frowned.

“You’re Dadchi,” Noya said pointing, “You’re Sugamama.” Noya grabbed Enno and Tanaka around the necks, “And we, Your babies. I’m you’re fave.”

Hinata looked between them, “You two are soulmates?!” He yelled, earning several rolling eyes while Kageyama’s mouth opened to an o shape. Seemed he had been slower. 

“Hinata’s my favourite child.” Suga said, reaching around to ruffle his hair.

“Ennoshita.” Daichi added. “He doesn’t cause headaches.”

“What, and I do?” Noya scoffed, then added; “How’d’ya’know anyway?”

“Once I uh, saw, the hair it was clear.” Daichi had never sounded like he was on such unsteady ground. 

“For me it was the thighs, sitt-

“I don’t want to know!” Enno said quickly, just as Daichi hissed;

“Suga!”

“I Do!” Noya said, grinning maliciously. “What were you doing to his thighs?”

“No, no please.” Asahi blustered. “I don’t want to hear… again.”

“Asahi knows who his soulmate is.” Suga said, watching gleefully as Asahi’s mouth fell open in betrayal. “They don’t know who he is however.”

“Asahi! You have to tell us!” Noya yelled, pushing the bowl into Tanaka’s fingers, who scrabbled not to drop it on the rug. He grabbed onto Asahi’s shirt, shaking him. “Teeelllll meeeee.”

“No, I uh, no please.” Asahi begged, cheeks a dusting of dark maroon. 

“You’re a menace Kou.” Daichi whispered, grinning at their fumbling friend.

“He’s here!” Asahi squealed. “And I’m not ready to tell him!”

Noya sat back. “ok, ok man, I won’t push, sorry.” He sat beside him and shoved him with his shoulder, offering the still blushing man a grin. 

Enno nudged Tanaka and nodded. 

He returned a tipped head.

Enno jerked his head towards Asahi and Noya, and then smiled. 

‘no friggen way’

Tanaka grinned, ‘what a match’

“Is there anyone else we know with dark hair and a mole, who’s hard working?”

“I think Michimiya has a mole; on her back.”

Suga raised an eyebrow at him.

“Our mums used to bath us together ok.” Daichi added grumpily. 

“She does come to watch our matches.” Asahi added. “But um… she’s not exactly stern.”

Tsukishima snickered.

“It was in our gym.” Tanaka said. “The door was in the dream.”

“Not her then.” Daichi said, “unless she came when I was ill?”

“last time you were ill was first year. I doubt Tanaka was spiking then.”

Tanaka sighed. 

“The mole could be somewhere embarrassing.” Kinoshita said.

Enno froze up, swallowing another spoonful. 

“All the more reason to kiss it,” Noya replied with a grin.

Enno sighed, looking around at the empty bowls before started to gather them. “I’m going to go clean these up.” 

“I’ll help!” Suga replied, springing up and after him, to the kitchen.

“You ok?” Suga asked, once inside. “You seem so tired.”

“Moving to a new house.” He replied. “and uh…” he hummed as he dried a bowl. “Divorce.”

“oh,” Suga replied. Washing another to give him time. “I’m sorry if the soulmate talk upset you.”

“Not at all.” He said quickly, waving off his sempai’s worry. “I… I want to meet my soulmate.” He sighed. “My parents relationship wasn’t healthy, they were too co-dependent, never argued, too polite, tip toeing, never upsetting each other. And it drove them apart.”

“I see. Do you have idea of what yours is like?”

Enno smiled at Suga, glad for the chance to change the conversation. “Pretty good idea actually.”

“Who do tell!”

“I don’t want you to figure it out.” 

“You know?” Suga whipped to face him, almost throwing a plate across the room as he did. His voice echoed around the kitchen, silencing the voices in the sitting.

“Know what?” Tanaka yelled. 

“His-mph-

“Nothing!” Ennoshita yelled, hands pressed against Sugawara’s mouth. “Doesn’t matter!”

“It clearly does!” Tanaka yelled back. 

“Shut up!” Ennoshita yelled, ignoring the grumbling before hissing to Suga. “I don’t know. But I am pretty sure, which is a recent development, so I am not- gonna… discuss.”

“The club won’t judge? We could probably help you figure it out”

“No, no.” He grumbled. “Not-not yet.” He glanced between Tanaka standing in the doorway and Suga who was failing to pry his hands from his mouth. “Nothing. Right Suga?” He added with a harsh glare.

Suga nodded slowly, although his glare was suspicious.

Three movies in and Noya was snoring, lying across Suga’s and Daichi’s backs, head pillowed on Asahi’s shoulders. Every now and again he would snuggle into Asahi’s hair. Kageyama and Hinata were tangled on the love seat, Hinata’s neon green sock pressed against Kageyama’s cheek.

Others were sprawled on the floor, Narita clutching Saeko’s fluffy grey cushion like a teddy bear. Kinoshita slept like a mummy. Creepy.

“Noya’s soulmate has a brown pony tail, uh?” 

Tanaka flinched as warm breath floated past his ear. Ennoshita lying across the sofa, arms dangling off, shifted. Arm knocking into Tanaka’s who sat with his back against the sofa. 

“You think?”

“Tall.” Ennoshita added, then groaned rolling his face into the fabric. 

Tanaka hummed, watching his best friend curl into Asahi’s messy hair, smiling. “I can see it.” Tanaka said quietly. “I want that.” He added.

“Pardon.”

“A soulmate, cuddles.” Tanaka hummed, aware he was spilling things he kept close and stuff he considered private. “I wanna love someone… and they love me, watching movies, fall asleep together, walking home, sharing an umbrella. You know? Get them flowers, maybe get flowers in return, make soup when they’re ill, go to an amusement park, Ferris wheel.” He stumbled to a stop, pink covering his cheeks.

“Didn’t think you had such a romantic side.” Enno muttered. “Apart from your weird obsession with having someone wishing you luck before matches.” He added. “But I thought that was more your obsession with being all macho and shit.”

“I don’t think I’d be good at it. But I-I like it.” Tanaka whispered. “What about you?”

“Romance? Yeah, I like that stuff. But also, things that aren’t so… universal.” Enno looked away, hunching his shoulders. Stuff that isn’t straight from a rom com. “Like how Suga’s the only one who can scream at matches without suffering Daichi’s anger. Or how Yamaguchi is the only one allowed to call Tsukishima, Tsuki… Or how Noya greets Asahi by screaming and latching on to him like a koala and Asahi just freezes up and turns red… pretty sure they are…” He lowers his voice further. “You know.”

Tanaka hummed in agreement. “Saeko and Shimada… I found them cuddling down here two nights ago. She’s so nutty, energetic, loud... and he’s so calm and polite. It’s like they balance. Like that?”

“Yeah,” Ennoshita hummed. “Mannerisms around each other, nicknames, things only the two of you do. Ways only they work together.”

“Sounds nice.”

“Do-do you think…” Noya stopped talking, they were enjoying their water break near the door. Autumn wind cooling on sweat. Crossing his arms, his eyes following as Suga and Kageyama set a few more tosses for the others. “I think Asahi’s my soulmate.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Tanaka said, grinning when Noya’s jaw dropped. “Dude, every time your back is turned, he just stares at you, like a dog at beacon.” His smirk deepened when Noya made an ‘o’ sound and then settled on an easy grin. 

“I can’t picture Asahi doing that,”

“Well, Maybe more like Tobio faced with free milk, Or Yamaguchi when Tsukishima smiles. Its enamoured bro. Like, candy floss sweet enamoured, scoring a free ice cream sweet. As in adorable. And he all told us last week he knew who his soulmate was.”

“Sh-should I ask?”

“Why do you think it’s him?”

“Brown pony tail, tall, oh and last night I um… ok I can’t really share the details, but it was a future… thing. And um, it matched. Checked in club room while changing.”

“It?” Tanaka couldn’t fight the grin from his cheeks. “Whats it?”

“Well.” Noya figited. “Then nodded down. You know.”

-Oh, ohhhhh-  
“Getting nasty huh?”

“Not that!” Noya laughed boisterously. “Well, we were getting nasty- in the dream. His boxers, same brand. Same shape.”

“Shape?”

“on him.” Noya looked particularly smug at this.

“You’re gross.”

“I try.” He laughed, eyes following the ball as it slammed into court and ricocheted off. “Hot, down there looked pretty drool worthy as well.”

“Dude!”

“You’re not waiting for Noya?”

“Enno?” Tanaka turned. “Nah, he’s talking to Asahi. You are walking home?”

“Yeah,” They set off, Tanaka continuing his route. 

“He figured it out. How?” He asked, taking a long drink from his water bottle.

“Dick size.” Tanaka fought down a grin as Enno spat water over the pavement and coughed loudly.

“What?!” He croaked.

Tanaka laughed, “Lucky Noya, he gets the good dreams.”

“G-good?!” Ennoshita yelped. “You’re both gross!” 

“What happened to my romantic side?”

Ennoshita laughed. “Any luck in figuring out your soulmate?”

“Not really. I really really wanna meet them… and know.” He said. “How about you. We all discussed ours and what we knew. But You stayed quiet.”

Ennoshita looked out over the fields by the road. 

“Come on.” He whined. “Tell me~”

“I think I know who…”

“You do?” Tanaka gasped, grabbing him by the shoulder and stopping them. “Who?”

Enno pushed off his hands and continued down the path. “I’m not sure.”

“What do you know then.”

“I… know their hair cut,” He said vaguely. 

“Come on man.”

“Fine.” Enno crossed his arms and looked down. “Very short hair, very very. They play volleyball and live in Miyagi, um, never do their homework.” He frowned. “Probably an idiot.”

Tanaka frowned. “You say that like it’s a bad thing… but you’re smiling.” 

“oh shut up.” Enno hurried ahead, ignoring Tanaka’s cackle followed him.

Tanaka had had enough. He was finding out right now. This minute. Who his soulmate was. 

“Who of you has a mole?” Tanaka demanded, blocking the door and staring most of the club down while at least half were shirtless. 

“what?” Noya asked.

“My soulmate is male, they’ve seen me practise, they go to Karasuno.” Tanaka fidgeted. “Of course, before inter high we had others stand in on practise. But I want to check you lot first.”

“Since when did you know they were male?”

“Last night. I dreamed-“ Tanaka glared at Noya who was smirking at him, “No, Not That!” 

“So why the mole. You said your dreams only showed it too close up.” Kirishita asked, leaning against the lockers.

“Enno said it was a good clue. And… it matters to me. Anyway, I have a short list.”

“You do?” Ennoshita mumbled.

“I dreamed about last weekend’s practise match with Nekoma; that we had here.” Tanaka shrugged. 

“They were either watching or playing at the back of the court. Last week it was him shoving his school uniform into a bag.”

“Surely we don’t all have to hang around for this.” Daichi sighed. 

“no, no. I wanna see how this plays out.” Suga said, jumping up to sit on the table. 

“So.” Tanaka started again. “Who has moles.”

Suga pointed to his face. But that was it. “Why is it important to you?”

“It’s important to older me.”

“and…?” Suga pushed. “How do you know that.” He was grinning now. Some sort of knowing grin.

“I…” Tanaka stared- well glared at the wall. “well... I kiss it a lot.”

A locker door clanged and Ennoshita dropped to the floor clutching his head.

“It’s not that shocking!” Tanaka snapped as him. "Moles can be sexy!"

"thanks!" Sugawara chirped.

"Not on mothers!" Tanaka whined, then crossed his arms. "So, who else has moles?"

“Enno.” Narita said quietly. “Don’t you?”

Enno still crouched on the floor, snapped his head to glare at his friend. 

Everyone turned to look down at him. Ennoshita was still glaring up at Kinoshita, who looked incredible unconcerned. 

“I… might do.”

“What do you mean might?” Tanaka demanded. 

“Well… I used to have one, but I don’t exactly check if it’s still there.”

Tanaka stared down at him. At the short dark hair, he might have a mole on his back, he’s hard working and stern, he would’ve seen all the matches from the side lines, he-

“Moles don’t just disappear, do they?”

Enno shrugged, ducking his head between his shoulders. 

“This is hilarious.” 

“Suga!” Daichi hissed. 

“Show me.” Tanaka demanded, gripping Enno around the forearms and pretty much lifting him onto his feet. “Show me the mole.”

“What?!” Enno yelped. “No.”

“Yes.”

“Right!” Daichi snapped. Pushing Suga off the table. “Everyone out.” Nobody moved. “Get.Out.”

Less than a minute passed, and the room was cleared apart from Tanaka crowding Ennoshita against the lockers. 

“Enno.”

“No.” Was the strict reply. “Absolutely not.”

“You said your soulmate had super short hair right? And was an idiot? It sounds like me.”

“Don’t call yourself an idiot.” He sighed. “He has a scar on his thumb.” Enno mumbled, never meeting Tanaka’s gaze. “I- I realised during the sleep over. When I saw it.” Tanaka lifted his thumb into view, eyes flickering between it and Enno who still refused to meet his gaze. 

“That-that was 3 weeks ago.”

“I wasn’t sure…”

“I’ll be sure if I get to see your mole.”

“Absolutely not.”

He then ducked under Tanaka’s arm and bolted for the gym.

Suga was still grinning by the time they made it into club room. Sweaty from practise. Smug bastard. Daichi looked incredibly frustrated with the bad, distracted messy practice. 

Noya had made a total of 3 dick jokes to wind Asahi up, followed by very badly concerned mole pun which was forcing Enno to turn redder and redder, and driving Tanaka’s curiosity up and up to breaking point. Seriously, how embarrassed over a mole could one man be?

Which lead to the locker room incident. 

Of which Enno will never allow anyone to speak of.

Enno refused everyone’s gaze in the locker room, pulling his sports trousers over his shorts. He was not prepared for cold breeze to hit his back as Tanaka yanked up his t-shirt.

“Where the hell is it?” Tanaka demanded, running his hand over to Ennoshita’s ribs, forcefully lifting his arm.

“What are you doing Tanaka?” Ennoshita squealed, bumping against the lockers as he tried to leap away.

“I wanna see it in real life.” He yelled. “Please, please, please.” 

“n-

“Come on!”

“Oh for- Tanaka!” Ennoshito spun around, pulling his t-shirt free. “It’s on my ass!”

Tanaka went pink around the ears and pursed his lips. 

“you-“ Suga was wheezing, despite Daichi furious glare on him. “You kiss his ass often enough to dream about it that much?” He exploded into giggles, clutching his ribs and Daichi’s arm for support. 

“oh.” Tanaka said dumbly. “I’ll let you change then.”

Enno dumped his head into a locker, resting against the cold metal. And groaned.

“So…” Tanaka mumbled. “I can’t see it?”

Daichi had to drag Sugawara out by his ear, chasing the rest out to try and save Ennoshita some pride.  
It was a lost cause, but he appreciated the sentiment.

“I’m sure you have a gorgeous ass.” Tanaka pouted, “So I don’t get why I can’t see it.” He leaned against the club room door, Ennoshita would have to take the window to get out of this mess. Tanaka made his life so much more difficult. 

“Just,” Ennoshita blushed. “no.”

“Is it because it’s me? Or cause I’m a guy?”

Ennoshita recoiled, “No, Hell no.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Tanaka’s you’re great. You relaly are, I was actually…” He flushed and turned on his heels to look away from him. The view from the window was nice. “Was actually really sort of pumped, when…” He took a breath, “When I figured it out.”

“Then why can’t I see the mole.”

“Stop trying to look at my ass!” Ennoshita snapped, storming up to him. “Are you that horny? Do you have a thing for moles? Kiyoko? Wait…. Sugawara?!” 

Oh hello, Tanaka went red. His blushed spreading to his ears and down his throat. “You liked… You did! You so did!” Ennoshita was grinning. “You will never live this down. Daichi would kill you! Its like calling your girlfriend ‘mum’!”

“It is not.”

“Is.”

“Enno!” He whined, thudding his head back against the door. “It’s not!”

“Is.”

“Isn’t”

“Kiss me if you want me to shut up.”

“Cliché.” Tanaka murmured, staring down at him. “Wait, are you serious?”

Ennoshita pressed them together, clasping at his t-shirt to haul him face to face. Their teeth knocked and they broke apart. Ennoshita was reeling him back in just a fast, this time turning slightly. His bottom lip brushed first, sending tingled between them. “Enno?” His name breathed against him. 

Then Tanaka pressed back, lips slotting together, squished and warm and moist. Ennoshita slowly wrapped his arms around Tanaka’s neck, Tanaka’s arm winding around his waist, tugging until they were chest to chest, lips moving in tandem. Tanaka fell back into the door with a firm thump, a happy growl vibrated their kiss until Ennoshita opened up, tongues meetings in the cavern between them.

The fift thing Tanaka new about his soulmate, was that he was a damn good kisser. 

Tanaka nipped at his lip, fighting to keep his grin down.

He had his soulmate, wrapped up in his arms and the were kissing. Ennoshita sucked his bottom lip and rubbed his tongue over, and Tanaka whimpered.

They broke apart, lips red, breathing hard. A quick chaste pressed, before Ennoshita buried his face into his neck. “Tanaka?”

“Yeah?” 

“Can you stop squeezing my ass?”

“Only if I get to see the mole.”

The team waiting down the hall heard a loud “Ow,” Followed by a lot of undistinguished whining. But they both came out, lips bruised, flushed pink and holding hands.

They’d be fine.


End file.
